Draco's Gift
by TTJColeman
Summary: Total AU:What can a little boy give his mother when his life equates to her death.
1. Chapter 1

DPOV

I sit in my bed, curled in the fetal position, with tears streaming down my eyes. I was only gone for one hour. ONE FUCKIN HOUR AND HE KILLED HER! HE FUCKIN KILLED HER! My sobs intensify as memories of all the good times I had with her, all the love she showed me. God, how is this fair? She was such a good woman and that good for nothing git killed her; My mother. Merlin, my mother's dead.

A light tapping at my door pulls me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Come in!"

The door opens, revealing my two sad cousins. The girls walk in, climb on my bed, then pull me into a tight hug. Mione strokes my hair while Dora rubs my back.

"So what's gunna happen?" I ask.

"The Minister does not believe my mother is fit enough to take care of you or Harry," Dora explains, "at the moment. He says she's too distraught. But since the paperwork is already final for Harry's adoption, he'll be placed in my custody. I asked if I could take custody of you, but Dumbledore convinced the Minister that a woman my age shouldn't be raising two teenage boys by myself."

She relinquishes her hold on me and looks down, as if to apologize for some untold failure. This scentamit unnerves me slightly, I've never seen her look so defeated before in my life and the poor girls been through a hell of a lot worse than I. Before I can really comment on her unusual actions, Hermione continues the telling of my fate.

"Then he discredited Severus as a fit guardian by saying, "If he can't keep the Dark Lord's brat in check then how could he take care of a Malfoy that's just as wild?" Severus was so pissed he got himself kicked out of the room."

"So I'm gunna be orphaned then?"

"NO!"

I look up to find the imposing form of Igor Karkaroff standing in my doorway.

"You vill be my vard and, if you vish, ve can stay ere and you can finish school at Ogvarts," he says as he walks into my room.

"You? Why the hell do you care?" I ask.

His hard face turns soft and almost sullen when he responds. "I let your moder down long time ago, I vill not let er down again. Besides ve need each oder right now to lean on in our 'our of pain." before leaving.

I give the girls a confused look, as if asking how he knew her but they just shrug. With a sigh I look to the floor then up again when I realize me best mate's missing.

"Where's Harry?"

"Hospital, he's been really sick lately."

With a sullen sigh I close my eyes as the weight of the past week weighs down on me. My body slumps, weakly, against Dora's as I slowly allow the fatigue to creep over me.

"Will you two stay with me?" I plead. "I don't think I could be alone right now."

Dora lays me down on the bed then curls up behind me so that we're spooning. Hermione shifts her position so that my head rests in her lap; I guess she's sitting against the headboard, and starts to gently massage my scalp. Dora hums a soft tone that was once sung to us at night by my mother, when we were babes. The sweet melody brings back sweeter memories that cradle me in a blanket of ignorance slowly and lulls me to sleep.

I walk into the house it seems barren but I know that can not be, there is no way neither of my parent's are home tonight. For tomorrow is when the Dark Lord frees the Death Eaters in Azkaban, and I know mother wishes to make the house absolutely perfect for Aunt Bella's arrival. As for father…well he could be gone, actually; I know I hope he is. With a chuckle I walk into the sitting room then stop in front of the most horrendous scene I've ever laid eyes on. There, by the fireplace, I gaze upon my father as he sits atop my mother's lifeless corpse, a malevolent grin spread across his ghoulish face as he stares down at her.

My shock turns to anger as I stare, vexed, by the scene in front of me. The anger boils over, clouding my vision with a thick red haze of nothing but furry and his insidious face. I don't remember much else; how I ended up on top of him or beat his skull into the floor is all a mystery to me, but what I do remember is the after. I remember the feel of four sets of strong hands on me, I remember the pain of colliding with the cold marble floor, and I remember Hermione, singing a melody I never knew she was privy to. As she sang Hermione's body starts to shift into that of the only woman I've ever loved, the woman that bore me. The spirit is dressed in an all black dress with a sullen look on her perfect face.

"Oh Draco, my dear son, what you did to Lucius hurt me more than what he did to me. You were always supposed to be my perfect little angel; you were suppose to be pure baby but instead you let your father taint you with violence. I pray that you will one day redeem your purity, for me."

My eye's snap open, as I sit upright, searching for my matriarch.

"Draco, are you alright?" Dora asks, rubbing my back.

I look over at her with a sullen shake of my head, then a sob. Hermione wraps her arms around me as my head falls on Dora's chest. They try to console me with sweet words but they do not ease my sorrows.

"I wish my mother never married that git; I wish….I wish I was never born."

"Don't say that," Dora scolds.

"Your mother loved you to death and she would be lost without you in this world; even in her death, Draco, you are her legacy."

I shake my head defiantly as dead blue eyes fill my mind. I need to fix this.

"I want my mommy back and I want her to be happy. Mines, I KNOW you can help."

"Drac I-"

"Don't say that you can't help me because we both know that's a damn lie! You own a time turner and you know a shit ton of time magic; if anyone can help me you can. If not for me…then for my mom, your aunt, who was brutally murdered by a loon-ball."

The girl looks at me. Then, with an exasperated sigh, she removes herself from under my covers and leaves the room then comes back in with an odd looking necklace. As she sits on the bed she squeezes, twists, and rolls the chain in her shaky hands.

"This is a scandium Time Turner, it is the most powerful of its kind, rather than rewinding time by hours it rewinds it by years. This is the rarest and oldest time turner in existence forged by Morgana le Fey herself, she gave it to her son Mordred. Unfortunately the chain was cut off his neck, when he faced Arthur the necklace was lost for years until Salazar Slytherin found it while swimming in the Black Lake. He used it to build the chamber of secrets, where he stashed his basilisk egg, before the rest of Hogwarts was built. The castle was literally built on top of the most dangerous serpent known to man. He hid it in a diary that he kept hidden among his books, on a bookshelf located in a sealed off private room behind his sisters portrait.

I noticed it last summer when I went to Slytherin manor. It was the only portrait in a hidden green room- there are a lot of secret passageways and hidden rooms in Slytherin manor, some holding dangerous animals, others private studies, but all are great places to hide things. Anyway I think this could help us, if we spin it twelve times, we can go back to when Draco was a babe and kill Lucius."

Hermione wraps the chain around my neck, then Dora's and her own.

"This is your idea, you do the honors." She rasps with a smile.

I take the pendent in my hands and start flipping. As I do I remember something I heard mother, long ago.

"I had a true only once in my life, it was during my fifth year, in 1975

1975.

_1975._

_1975._

_1975._

"Draco what are you doing?" Mione asks.

_1975._

"You're going to far back!" Dora exclaims.

_1975._

I stop when I count to seventeen then watch as time passes us by.

"Draco what have you done."

"Where have you sent us?" Dora asks accusingly.

"1975. The year my mother met her true love."

"Oi five years before you were born." Hermione states.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

When time stopped we find ourselves still sitting in my room only now it looks different. All the posters and paintings on my walls are gone in fact my walls are barren save for the Slytherin green paint that coats them. The bedspread is different too, its black instead of silver. Looking around the room I notice pictures of a young blond man that looks relatively like me, with group of others standing around him.

"It's Lucius's." Mines commented.

I look at her then the picture.

"It worked." I sigh.

"Oi but now we're trapped in your pap's room with no excuse as to why we are here, if we get caught the ministry will punish us severely." Dora states.

"I know a charm. If I cast it on our clothes we will be invisible till we sleep. We can use it to us sneak out of here then we can Apparate to Black manor, I know someone there that will gladly help us." Hermione says.

She stands up and casts a quick spell on the three of us.

"Your father?" I ask.

"No. Callum Black, he's our great-great-great Granddaddy. He adores children and will gladly do anything to protect his family especially if we're nice. Plus he likes mischief, he is the one who created the peeping maps, one of which Sirius stole from him, and has a Time Turner that will allow us to travel by months and or hours. It's really cool, he built it himself."

Dora and I nod as Mines holds out her hands to us, we each take one. Our bodies' twist, expanding and contract before we finally land on our ass in a cold empty dungeon. Mines stands first, causing torches to ignite all around us, then starts walking down a long hall.

"Come on, his portrait is down this hall. You know he'll probably get a good laugh out of this."

We follow her lead till we reach the end of the hall. There sits a massive image of an old man, with a long mane of raven black hair littered with silver strands and a matching goatee, sleeping on a plush green lounge couch, held up by gold leg.

"Granddaddy." Mines whispers, as she rubs the picture's cheek.

His head starts to shake spurring the girl on, with one mighty tug she tilts the painting causing him to fall off the couch.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS- Oh hello little ones."

He seems slightly confused by our presence as he examines us.

"Hi Granddaddy. We need your help really bad." Hermione whimpers in a childish voice.

The old man tilts his head to the side then slowly nods for her to continue. Mines tells him every he seems really pissed when she told him what happened to my mother then even angrier when she told him our plan.

"You're too late, they've already made an unbreakable pact to wed when she graduates. They are currently spending the summer together in Aspen." He deadpans.

"I know…well I know that the school year's over, that's why I need your Time Turner and maps, the one we have only works in years. If I've calculated correctly we need to jump back a good five months from now to make any change. We can spy on them easier at Hogwarts with your peeing maps."

He watches her for a moment then nods as the frame he is trapped in pops off the wall, revealing a secret lounge.

"Welcome to my fun house, the maps and Turner are in my drawer you lot can use it as much as you want. Also for easy access there's a portal behind the hogs head painting in that back that leads to my old private dorm, it's vacant at the moment so you can sleep there to."

"Won't you forget about us?" I inquire.

He ponders the question for a moment then responds. "Your right. You lot bets do it in the dorm then, it'll save you some time."

"Alright thanks Granddaddy," Hermione says before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh child, you're so sweet, you make my old heart pitter pat," He chuckles.

Mines just smiles then walks out of the room with Dora and I in tow. When we're in the room Mines stops as her eyes look it over.

"Mines?" I question.

"This is my dorm room, as well as me moms."

As I look at the black walls, the plush green carpet, the Julius Caesar sized bed, and the fairly large silver desk that is next to a black oak door that leads to a private bathroom. These similarities cause me to draw the same conclusion. She smiles then looks to Dora and I.

"You two rest I'm gunna find us some ratings," Mione stats as she walks towards the portrait we just came through.

"Be careful," Dora beckons just before Mione leaves.

She smiles at us then walks into the portal. I look at Dora then smile sullenly before trudging over towards the bed and slip under the covers.

"I'm gunna take a bath do you want me to leave the door open?"

"No, I'll be fine." She nods as I close my eyes and drift off.

When I open my silver orbs I notice that I'm in a lush garden…..My mother garden. I dark hooded figure appears in front of me and just stares at me before lowering the hood.

"Mummy?"

"Draco, My sweet son, what are you doing here?" Her hoarse voice questions.

I do not answer for I'm too caught up in her mere presence and radiance, she looks like a dark angel in those black robes of hers.

"Mummy," I repeat, leaning forward to touch her.

To my dismay I fall straight through her, once so comforting, frame. Tears fill my gaze as I turn to look at her face that is now marred by angry bruises.

"Draco," She whispers one last time before disappearing.

Again my eyes open only this time my two faithful cousins are sleeping by my side. My stomach growls loudly so I decide to sneak out the bed and fetch us some breakfast. Before I'm off the bed a hand tightly wraps around my wrist.

"Kreacher will bring us our food," My older cousin grogs.

I look at Dora with a confused smile and ask. "Why is Kreacher bringing us our food, and what the hell happened while I was asleep?"

"Well Mines went to our great-great grandfather Cygnus I and told him everything. He agreed to help us by ordering Kreacher to be our personal house elf. He also said he'd advocate for us as family members from America that wish to transfer to Hogwarts, gave Mines a charmed necklace and everything."

"What about us?"

"Well I'm a Metamorphmagus so I can change my form at will. As for you…..well we didn't tell him about you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you brought us here for a reason," I jump, in fright, when Hermione speaks.

Dora and I turn to look at Hermione, who is now sitting up. She looks at me then continues.

"You could have gone to any time yet you chose this on so obviously you have a plan of some sort, weather you know it or not. So it'd be best for you to stay hidden and watch from the sidelines so you can do whatever you came here to do before you kill Lucius."

"What about you two, why do you need to be students?"

"We can change our future for the better. I don't know how yet, but I'm sure how yet, but I'm cretin we can."

"So what now?" Dora asks.

"We eat, get dressed, and Apparate to Diagonally and pick up some supplies with Cygnus."


	3. Chapter 3

After watching the girls shop with an old man that fully intended to buy them every thing in every store, now I know where our mothers get their horrid shopping habits, we went to the train station.

"Cygnus!" A raspy yet feminine voice calls.

We turn left and find a fairly weathered, yet still quite attractive, woman with long silver hair. Her soft face holds a hard expression as her eyes lock on the two raven-haired knockouts beside him. He smiles at the woman as he wraps a porcine arm around each girls tan shoulder and guides them towards the woman, who I just noticed is standing in front of a large group of people.

"Hello my Dearest, I am so glad I ran into you lot." He greets rather chipper.

The woman does not respond as her eyes stay trained on the girls attire. Since both girls are pretending to be Americans they've taken to dressing like it; so Hermione's white spaghetti neck strap shirt and blue patchy foot length skirt as well as Dora's low riding blue jeans and black sleeveless half shirt look quite….sluttish here, not to mention they're both wearing chucks. However their outfits do a great job of showing off their curves…well except for Hermione's skirt of course it shows off absolutely nothing.

"Who are theses...kurva's?" She asks sweetly though her words are venomous.

The older mans pale face turns as red as a tomato, and I swear I can see steam leave his ears, as he glares at his wife.

"Dorothy, Madeline meet your bitch of a great-great-grand mother, Violetta," He introduces in a tone that matches his wife's.

"I have only have six great-great grand children and I only like four," She retorts.

"Yes well now you have two more."

"And who is the one that links them to us, my dear husband?"

By this point the other Blacks among them have gathered around and are looking over the two girls. The men seem captivated by their beauty, which only works to anger the women farther.

"They are the daughters of Elvin Black and Tara Abbott. Tara's father is Leo Abbott, one of the last pureblood Abbott, and Astoria Greengrass. Elvin's mother is the pureblood woman Cali Burke and his father was our son, Marius."

Her eyes widen as she stares at him, as though he has two heads.

"The squib…Are you telling me you're allowing this filth to rejoin our family?"

"Four purebloods have purified these girls and Marius was still our son. Therefore I shall welcome them and take care of them, as they are orphans. Besides which one of your precious great-grandchildren can aid me in releasing the hand of death from my lungs?" He pauses and looks over the other Blacks as well the people around us.

The people seem to be ignorant to the argument going or they're smart enough to pretend not to be. Before Cygnus can say more his body starts to shake as a violent fit of coughs take over him. His frail body slumps forward, nearly falling into his wife's arms, but Hermione wraps an arm around his chest and pulls him into her. Her hand is positioned over his chest then glows brightly and his fits stops. It's odd how sickly he looks to me now; his pale skin with a faint yellow undertone, his coarse black mane clings to his scalp weakly, and in Hermione's arms his body looks extremely thin and fragile.

"Shhh, I've got ya, just relax," Mione sooths.

He takes a breath that seems too deep for his body, then exhaled and repeated. The other Black behind his wife seem worried, as if they expect him to keel over at any moment, but Hermione's touch seems to give him a strength that he should not have. With this new Strength he stands up right then whispers some blood off his lower lip.

"Thank you my dear," He praises.

Before she can answer the train whistle sounds. She looks at him then the train and gives him a peck on the cheek. I think she whispered in his ear, but honestly I was barely paying attention as a slight Blond sneaks away from the group. I slowly follow her through the crowd, avoiding contact with everyone near. We end up in a private car that has booths that are each sealed off and only seat five. She slides over to the window so I slide into the seat across from her.

Merlin she looks different; her cheeks have a slightly childish pudge that I have never seen on her before and her nose is straighter than the last time I saw her, but then again this woman has probably never had her nose broken before. Her doe eyes seem wider, less swollen I guess, but her sparkling baby blue eyes are still sullen under the surface. She looks so beautiful and angelic that my heart swells with glee, I feel gayer than I've ever felt before. She is so perfect in this era, so full of life that is slowly being drained as her grandfather's ailment gets worst. Yet still my heart flutters at the life in her, a life I did not see last time I did see her, the last time I'd ever see her.

"May we sit or do you hate us as well?"

Looking up I meet the, newly bright green, eyes of my cousins. The young woman gives them a soft smile then gestures for them to sit. Hermione slides in close to me then drops a massive bag on my lap, causing me to grunt softly. Dora slips in beside her and she smiles.

"So who are you?" Dora asks.

The Bell gives her an odd look, as if asking what do you mean.

"You know who we are but we don't know you."

"Oh, where are my manors? I'm Narcissa Black, but everyone calls me Cissy everyone I like at least."

"Well then you can call me Thea and my sister Lin," Dor…othy cheers.

"If it matters to anyone, I am Rodolphus Lestrange."

I look up at the thickset man with a well-trimmed five o'clock shadow and short hair that's geld back in a formal manner. He's dressed in a long sleeve black shirt with silver buttons that run from collar to waist. The top seem far too tight for his bulky stature, as it strangle his chest, I'm shocked he can even breath. He slides in the seat next to my mother, stretching the shirt in a way that makes me pity the silk strands.

"What are you doing here?" My mother asks.

Hmmm, that's a very good question. I mean he's twenty-five right about now so he should have graduated eight years ago.

"I took a job working as Slughorn's assistant while my leg heals," He responds.

"How can you assist him with an injured leg?" Mom inquires….well actually it's more of a hiss.

He shrugs then looks back to my cousins, no looking isn't the right word it's more like rapping. His foul gaze was disrupted by a hard smack to the back of his head, but it did not come from my mother. For this assailant is a taller, curvier, that bares a striking resemblance to the eldest black save for her blue eyes and thick waist length waves of golden brown. Beside her stands a stretched out man with light ruddy brown hair that hangs loosely over his shoulders. He looks kind of toned up but just barely, his body could still be considered lanky in a way. His face is soft with a smile that could block out the sun; it makes him seem like an overgrown child that loves life more than he should.

"Seriously Rod could you be more lewd?" The woman scalds.

"If mother were here she'd have your head for giving such looks, dear brother," The boy beside her jokes as he sits between the two.

"Oh Andy, stop being such a downer. Why are you here anyway, shouldn't you be at home tending to my nephews?"

This time the boy hits him, pretty damn hard if you ask me, in the arm with a hissed, "That's my wife you're talking about, she can do as she pleases."

Wow I didn't think he had the stones to hit anyone...but then again they are brother.

"Oh shove off, Rabastan, I was only teasing. However the question is valid, what are you doing here Andromeda, you graduated five years after I?"

She scowls at him then responds; "I need to train under a licensed healer before I can get my own license. Poppy said I could work under her for the next two year, including summers. I'll be working at the school and the hospital in Hogsmeade."

A giggle from Dora causes all conversation to stop as we all look toward her. By her side sits another boy with thick raven black tassels that splay out across his shoulders. He looks younger than Rabastan, though not by much. He's got a nice build to him and an Adonis like face, caused by his sharp angular features and captivating grey eyes, and a very sleek style. His demeanor screams elegant and powerful yet holds a hint of shy curiosity.

Prying my eyes from him I look to my cousin who is sitting beside him as though they're conjoined twins. However, under closer inspection, it would seem that he's trying to get her into his lap without drawing attention. Now I wouldn't say Dora's unwilling in this situation, in fact I think she wants to be that close to him, as her head is resting on his shoulder and their fingers intertwined.

"Regulus, what a sweet cousin you are, making the girl feel so comfortable," Mother jokes.

Cousin? Wait HE's Regulus Black, The Regulus Black? This boy is to be the man that dies to saved Dora and Hermione's lives? This boy is the man that was killed by his own brother in their childhood home? This boy is the man that left all his riches, estate, hell even his house elf the young Metamorphmagus beside him? Seriously? This guy?

"_He's her mate," _Hermione's voice sounds, but no one else seemed to hear her.

"_I'm using telepathy you twit."_

Ohhhhhhhhh, right I forgot you're a master of the mind. So you say he's her mate, is he….well that explains a lot but still getting so close to him now isn't a good idea, is it? After all he does die.

"_Perhaps, buts so does your mother, and yet here we are insuring that she lives. Oi I'll admit I'm worry about how she'll fare if he is still dead when we get back, the pain of losing him could very well kill her. But after all she's been through she deserves happiness."_

Even if it destroys her?

"_You're paying the same price she is, Draco, just for a different reason."_

I feel memories of my past, my mother's future, being forced to the forefront of my mind causing all my agony to make itself known. Those memories soon shift to, equally painful; memories that are not mine but my elder cousins.

"_Don't be a hypocrite Draco, that girls been through more hell then you can even imagine. Fore you only watched your mother's abuse, whereas Dora lived it, she deserves as much happiness as your mother."_

True but I don't want to lose her!

"_Who cares what you want, after this there will be no you to want it."_

My mind goes blank as Mione places her hand on Dora's lap and her head on Dora's shoulder. Damn it I hate it when Hermione's right.


	4. Chapter 4

After a train ride from hell, we finally end up at the school and sitting at the Slytherin table awaiting dinner. It's so odd and lonely being invisible, not to mention the displacement charm Mines just put on me, I'm a bloody ghost now. Hermione proved that by sitting in my lap, literally, at the moment we're basically sharing a lap now. Looking around the room I can't help but notice all the similarities oddly enough it doesn't look that different now, in it's more natural form. For instance the students tables are still separated by house, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw. The five black banners lined over each table holds the Hogwarts Sigel and seem sort of frayed along the edge. The room itself is still made of the finest Wizarding wood and polished to give the burgundy color a nice shine. Candles that hover all throughout the room brightly light the room. The students chatter among themselves, completely ignorant to all the horror that is to come in the wake of this year.

In front of the tables, directly across from the entrance is the teachers table, some I know from my time others who have retired before. But what catches my eye is the arrogance in the face of the old….well my old Headmaster. He looks slightly younger, much less wrinkled, yet his hair and beard are still filled with grays though there are specks of black scattered here and there. His

CLING CLING CLING

"Ahem, Attention alllllllllll studeeeeeeeeeeeents!" Dumbledore calls as he rises to his feet.

The entire room falls silent as he speaks,

"We have a guest student attending Hogwarts this year, his name is Igor Karkaroff. His family resides in Sofia Bulgaria and he formerly attended Durmstrang Institute." He pauses as whispers erupt among the students, but they soon die out as he continues; "However his father has sent him to finish his schooling here so he can get a feel of our culture. I want you all to welcome him as if he had been attending Hogwarts since you was a first year. Igor, my boy please stand."

As soon as the words leave the old mans lips a tall, behemoth of a boy approaches him. His strong and defined jaw is clenched, his eyes hard and void of all emotions intense look on his face is rather frightening but his not to mention well as his imposing frame that is not well hidden under his satin white shirt, if it can be called a shirt the things damn near see through. His bulbous muscles remind me of a muggle phrase I once heard, and only now understand, "built like a lumberjack.". Though he is ripped beyond belief it is not as….revolting as you'd expect, quite the opposite actually, his impressive height stretches his muscles enough that it looks perfect on him.

The old man jesters for him to sit on a stool, which he does with the poise of a serpent gracefully gliding through the grass. In a way his movements remind me of a king cobra, body-swaying while deadly eyes monitor your every move, till he finally sits and just watches as, his. I'm so in thrilled by the force that is Igor Karkaroff, I fail to notice Dumbledore take out the sorting hat and place it on his head.

The cap looks…..as it did when it sorted me, like an old and weathered triangle of fabric folded into itself.

"What's this? An old foreigner that already has a school? Why on earth am I on his head? He does not belong here! SEND HIM BACK!"

Ahh I see it's just as….kind as ever.

"You vill sort me." Igor demands forcefully.

"HA! I doubt that." The garment snides.

With a slight nod the man grabs the hat and starts squeezing it.

"You sort or I break!"

"Slytherin!" the object croaks.

Igor smiles down at it then says a soft, "Dank you," Before he stands. He then places the hat on his stool and pats its tip before walking away.

Wow…..He is sooooooo cool and….different from the Igor Karkaroff of my time. The Igor of my time was thin in a way that, compared to his younger self, seemed sort of unhealthy though he still held a lean build. His hair was cores and untamed, face weathered and worn down by years of anger and sadness, eyes hollowed by Dementors, and his teeth….I shudder at the thought. No this was not the same Igor Karkaroff of my time, this man is far too handsome and sleek to be that ghastly old thing….and yet still I can see that man, that hideous man, hidden underneath the beauty and grace of this man youth.

"_Awww, Draco, are you in love?"_

Shut up Hermione!

The girl chuckles as she stands from her seat. She mutters something along the lines of "Going to bed." Before taking her leave from the table. I observe her pensively as an abstract thought crosses my mind and shifts itself into a direct address, where are you going?

"_Snooping around, wanna come?"_

I pause as her question runs over in my head. Do I want to go with her…..should I-.

"That sounds like a great Idea, I'll be off as well." My mother chimes while placing her napkin on her plate.

Dora, Regulus, Aunt Andy, and Uncle Rabastan nod in agreement then stand and follow the path Hermione just took. As they leave I notice A gangly boy pallid skinned boy, with oily black hair and a slightly crooked nose, smirk and leisurely trail behind them. I can't help but notice how his eyes flicker from the entrance to someone else, as if beckoning them to come with him. Curious as to who his impish gaze called for, I look in the direction he did and find…..DAMN! Wow the? What the? I'm at an utter and complete loss for word.

There, at the Gryffindor dining table, sits the goddess Aphrodite herself. Her thick lustrous fiery red curls frame her oval face perfectly and stop atop her generous bust, I'd give them a solid B-. My eyes trail back up her long slender neck, over her dimpled chin then stop at her full pouted lips that are slowly being pulled across her face. Merlin is her smile bright, it's almost like it was made out of a piece of the brightest star in the galaxy then placed on her flawless face. My gaze lingers a moment longer then reluctantly follows her slender button nose past high cheek bone till they lock with the most captivating emeralds I've ever seen. Actually saying that her eyes are just mere emeralds is an insult, for they are a million times brighter and far more thrilling.

No way is she into that run down sickly looking mutt, absolutely no way. Then again she is standing up and is damn near running out of the great hall….Lucky bastard.

"I can't believe she's going off with that scaly little git," Huffs a raspy and slightly grim voice behind me.

I crane my neck to see the boy but his back is to me so all I can see is his perfectly messed up hair. With a sigh I stand up and start to make my way towards the entrance.

"I know, Lily needs to learn her place as a woman and a Gryffindor. That's why I won't tell her she's me half-sister, she'd bring shame to the Weasley name."

Whoa, Lily….as in Lily Evans….she's a…

HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"_What?"_

I show her what I heard as well as Lilly following Snape out of the room.

"_Thanks love. I'll take care of this, Get some sleep."_

I nod aimlessly then slowly make my way to the dorm room to get some rest. As I walk the sweet sensual Aphrodite slowly morphs into a vicious hazardous Medusa. How sickening, to think I could ever lust for a Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up Hermione walks in the room with a decent sized plate of food. She sets it down on the table then walks into the bathroom. I slowly make my way to my feet and trudge over to the food. It looks really good the potato wedges, five pieces of bacon, three ham slices, grits, and four warm cheddar biscuit. A smile spreads across as memories of eating the same meal before classes, my favorite item is the biscuit.

As I eat Mione comes into the room and starts to dress in her school uniform, which is also slightly different from our own. Looking around the room I notice something slightly odd.

"Where's Dora?" I question.

"She bunked up with Reg last night, said something about needing a cuddle. You know how she gets," The brunette explains.

"Yeah she gets clingy sometimes, but hoppin in someone's bed after just meetin them is…."

"Not uncommon in reference to mates especially Morphmagi, it's not just a genetic mix up you know."

"So what Dora's a beast?"

"Yup, one out of every tenth Black usually ends up with the gene because one of our greatest ancestors was a Metamorphmagus, which is just a cross between a shapeshifter and a werewolf."

"Wait I thought werewolves could only be bitten, not born."

"Yes but their animalistic genes carry over to their child. Since both species are beasts their children are also beast….just slightly more tamed."

Wow….leave it to Hermione to make me feel stupid. Not really wanting to talk any more I focus on my breakfast.

"Have a nice day, love." She sighs before kissing my head and walking out the room.

A pang of sadness fills me as her words bring me back to a time when mother use to write me letters at school. I would just sit at the Slytherin table, in the Grand Hall, and an owl would fly in dropping off a letter from the kind woman. These letters were always filled with good wishes and everyone ended with Have a nice day, love and lip prints left from her kissing the paper. I have to see her, to know that I still have a chance that she can still be saved.

"_Draco, my darling, I can't be saved not at the expense of you. Please stop this. Go home and live with Igor, he'll take great care of you my love just please go!"_

I jump up and spin around, eyes racking over the room frantically. In the left corner, beside the bathroom, is a thick black shadow. A deep rooted sense of dread fills me as the cloud starts to take a feminine shape. Fear starts to rush over me as I stumble out of my seat and scurry out the room. What in the hell was that, there's no way it was…...my body trembles as I lean, weakly, against the wall with my head bowed and my breath labored.

The sudden scent of a crisp winter day mixed with a burst of minty air that holds a slight sweet yet spicy cinnamon undertone fills my nostrils. It's so unique and diverse, filled with such controversial scents; it compels me to find the owner. Lifting my head I find a water glistened Igor standing in the middle of the hall in nothing but a long black towel, wrapped tightly around his waist. He seems lost and confused but not embarrassed, then a again who would be if they had a body like that.

As he turns to a near by door it opens and someone walks right into him then falls with a loud oomph.

"Are you alright vooman?" He asks with evident concern.

"Ummm...Yes I'm….Uh, I'm fine," The familiar voice stammers, hinting at the speakers embarrassment.

He holds out his massive hand to the victim grabs the appendage and allows him to pull her up, revealing the slight form of my mother. She comes up just below his sternum; if he were to hug her she'd probably disappear in his muscle.

"Thank you." She sighs dreamily.

"No question. Could you do me help, I ave lost mine vay and I no know vere mine room is?"

"Oh...umm.. I can take you to Slughorn, he'll know where it is."

The younger woman grabs his arm then leads him all the way to the end of the hall then leads him down a corridor to the right. They reach a dark brown oak door and she knocks hastily on it till swings open. A short portly man with straw colored hair and gingery blond mustache. His vast forehead slopes low above his brow, which is struggling to hold the fat up, as his bright gooseberry eyes widen at the sight of Igor.

"What in gods name are you doing in such a stat, boy?" He questions.

"I no boy," The Bulgarian hisses while folding his massive arms.

The older man gulps and gingerly takes a step away from the two students. Mother chuckled humorlessly and lightly slaps the foreigner on his arm. His gaze slowly falls on her as he quirks a brow, but her attention is pointed sole on the man in front of them.

"What he means is, he can't seem to find his room," She explains in a nonchalant tone.

The man looks between the two then nods and scurries off into his room. An assortment of noises can be heard till finally a victorious cry sounds through the hall.

"It would seem, Mr. Igor, that you have been put in Andromeda Black's old room," He announced when he returns to the door.

"Andy's old room...why that's right next to mine," The girl gasps.

"So i vas at right entrance….I no know vy I doubt," He whispers to himself with a slight shrug.

Turning on his heels, he starts to make his way back to his original post.

"Thank you Slughorn...but that is not the only thing I came here for."

"Oh really Cissy, what else is it that you need me for?"

"Well, as you see, our new comer knows nothing of this school. He'll be constantly getting lost and missing classes, which would cause us to lose a lot of points. Now, personally I love winning the house cup but, if he goes on unsupervised, we could lose this year."

The man ponders her words then slowly nods.

"I see your point my dear, but there is nothing I can do," He sighs in defeat.

"Unless he were to have a chaperone that is."

He looks at her pensively then smirks when he realizes why has stayed. Again he scurries into his office.

"Here," He hands her a slip of paper then adds, "If you're late to any class show your professor this."

She takes the slip then skips back to her room, just as Igor exits his.

"Ah, I was hoping to catch you," She pipes as she wraps her arm around his.

The appendages, laced together, looks like a red vine wrapped around a thick tree branch. He must think this too as he is looking at her like she has two heads.

"Slughorn has appointed me your Hogwarts guide, while you're here," She announces.

"Vell den you elp me find food?"

"Of course, can't have you starvin on my watch."

He looks down at his stomach then rubs it curiously before looking back at her.

"I no starve, just much ungry." He explains.

The girl stifled a chuckle as she pulls him past the common room and out of the dungeon.


End file.
